Hourglass of Death
by kiera-sama
Summary: Second in my Princess series. What if Jafar had won in the end? Rated M for torture, and rape, among other things. Do not read if you are under 18. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. It is owned by the Disney corporation.

**A/N: This story contains death, rape, bondage, among other things. Please do not read if you are under age. Though if you are, you shouldn't even be in the Mature setting.**

The Hourglass of Death

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!"

An evil cackling laughter permeated the air around him. Aladdin drew a sword and lunged at the evil sorcerer, intent on destroying him. "I'll kill you!"

Jafar laughed once again. "How will you do that?" he transformed himself into a huge cobra and slithered around Aladdin, tightening his body so that he lost his grip on the sword. "When you can't even move, street rat?"

"Ahhh!" Aladdin screamed in pain as he struggled. "Let me go!"

"I think I will." Jafar said calmly. "At least, only for a few seconds." he transformed back to his humanoid form before waving his staff at him.

Aladdin found himself bound by the ankles and wrists to a large pillar that was helping to support the ceiling. A third shackle bound his neck. He pulled at his restraints in vain. For every time he pulled at them, the one around his neck tightened. He stopped instantly. It loosened. Aladdin glared angrily at Jafar. "Let me go. Free Jasmine now!"

"How touching. That you would care for the princess so. I wonder, would you still love Princess Jasmine if something were to take away what you hold so dear?"

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked warily.

"She is rich, beautiful, strong willed, pure...surely should these be taken away you would turn on her?" Jafar said conversationally.

"Never! I love Jasmine for who she is, not all those other things!" Aladdin declared as he glanced at Jasmine.

"Oh Aladdin." she said, touched.

"Well, I've taken her riches, her kingdom, and your Genie." Jafar said, "I could take away her will, her beauty..."

"You could never do that! Jasmine is the strongest, most beautiful girl I know, you'll never change that!" Aladdin said hotly.

"Can't I?" Jafar said. "I'll take you on that wager." he turned and walked to Jasmine and reached an arm down and grabbed her tightly. He pulled her up and slammed his staff on the ground at their feet. There was a shimmering and a wall of glass appeared around them, the floor turning to gold. He dropped her.

Aladdin looked on in shock. He had put them into a huge hourglass. It was empty of sand, but he knew that would soon be remedied. He pulled at his bonds again ignoring the tightening at his throat. He heard a crack and pain shot through him at that second. He relaxed enough to breath, and felt the pain stronger in his arm. Looking down he saw the bone sticking out of his arm. His eyes were wide with shock. He'd broken his own arm attempting to get free.

A chilling scream of fear broke through his shocked state. His head snapped back to gaze upon the hourglass where he saw it.

"Jasmine!" he yelled.

"Aladdin! Aladdin help me!" she screamed as she backed away from the man in front of her.

"Do not fret, Princess, your beloved street rat will soon be dead, but you won't be around to bear witness. But until then, let's have a little fun shall we?" he leaned down, "You know, Princess, you are quite beautiful...if only you hadn't deceived me, you could have ruled beside me. You could have been a most beautiful bride..."

"I could never marry you!" Jasmine said proudly. "I will marry the man I want! The man I -"

"Love?" Jafar laughed sneeringly. "Love is but a chemical reaction in our brains. There is nothing so romantic in your heart." Jafar told her.

Jasmine glared angrily at him.

Jafar smirked at her reaction to his speech. "My dear, you didn't actually believe that your heart is what drive love, lust..." his eyes raked over her body, taking in her scantily clad assets. He raised a hand and gripped her chin in an iron like grip. He pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "I think, I shall teach you the difference before you die."

"What...What do you mean Jafar?" Jasmine asked, unsure if she wanted to know after all.

"The difference between love and lust of course." he eyed her body.

"I prefer not to know." Jasmine said hotly.

"Love is purely a chemical reaction to the nearness of a body, of which your mind feels is attractive." he waved his hand behind him, gesturing to Aladdin. "Lust, is an entirely different matter." he kissed her forcefully. Shoving her tongue into her mouth, before first warning her not to bite.

His tongue thrust itself into her mouth, and somehow down her throat. She gagged and he pulled back. He grabbed her hand, "Lust, is a purely physical reaction." he pressed her hand against his groin, to prove his point. "My body finds yours to be very arousing."

She struggled to pull her hand away. "Stop it! Let go!" she cried out, repulsed.

"Why? So that you're precious street rat cannot see?" Jafar looked behind him to see Aladdin's neck straining to see what was happening. "I shall assuage your fears, he cannot." he smacked his staff on the floor of the hourglass and floated them closer to Aladdin, "However, I feel that to prove my point to him, he must bear witness to my lesson to you." the hourglass floated in front of Aladdin before dropping down just out of his reach.

Jafar turned the princess toward Aladdin's eyes. He held her arms behind her with one hand and forced her to bend at the waist, giving Aladdin a full view of her prominent cleavage. Tears of fear and revulsion streamed down her face, as she pleaded with her eyes for him to save her.

She tried to stand again, but Jafar pushed her down and stepped closer to her, pressing himself against her ass, and leaning down so she could not move. His free hand snaked around her, and cupped her breast, squeezing unmercifully.

Aladdin watched at the evil sorcerer fondled the love of his life. Jafar sneered knowingly at Aladdin, who felt his dick harden as he watched Jasmine's helplessness. How many times had he fantasized about touching her, about taking her and losing both their pureness together. This had been one of his fantasy's...except it had been him in Jafar's position.

He watched as Jafar used his staff to create golden manacles on the glass. He slipped Jasmine's struggling arms into them and snapped them shut. She was open to him now, the manacles would tighten as she struggled, preventing escape. He watched Aladdin's face as he fondled his precious princess.

"Your next lesson princess," Jafar told her as he pinched her nipples.

"No! Stop!" Jasmine struggled and cried out in pain as her wrists were crushed.

She sagged against the glass wall, and cried.

"Now, now, no reason to cry. This next lesson will be about the joining of two bodies." Jafar said, "I could tell you that you'd enjoy this, but somehow, I doubt it." he pulled out a sharp dagger from his clothes, and sliced through her bra straps, letting the material drop to the floor, leaving trails of blood from where the knife caught her skin.

He took his clothes off, freeing his cock from it's confines, before using the knife to cut through the material covering her lower half. Pressing harder than he needed to, he cut her skin along with the see through silk. Leaving long cuts as he tossed her pants aside.

She had been screaming since the first slice of her skin. He hit her head hard. "Shut up. I have better things to do than listen to your fucking screaming." he stuck a finger inside her virgin pussy and pumped. "Much better things...like taking your virginity, your pureness. All in front of your street rat boyfriend."

"No! No please! Don't!" she pleaded.

Jafar moved to show her his revealed cock. It was very large and snake like, it could move on it's own, thanks to the spells he had practiced while in the service to the sultan. "I think it likes you, princess." he told her smirking.

Jasmine's eyes widened with horror. "Oh Allah! Please no!"

"I think yes." Jafar said as he gripped her chin, forcing her mouth open. His cock snaked up her body, through her breasts, and thrust into her mouth, "Do not bite it if you value your life." he told her. "Now suck it."

Jasmine closed her eyes and willed herself not to throw up. She used her tongue to lick it, and then sucked it into her mouth, using suction and bobbing her head along it's length as best as she could. His cock was too long, and she could not get it any further than a few inches.

"Deep throat it. Now!" he told her.

"I can't." she protested through his dick.

"You will!" he thrust his hips toward her face, and his cock slithered, forcing it's way down her throat, before pumping erratically. His hands were hitting, and pinching her breasts and nipples. He helped his cock thrust into her by gripping her head and pulling her to the base. He came hard, at the feeling of her struggling to breath. He shot his load deep in her throat, and pulled his long cock out.

"That was lesson number one." he told her when she could breath. He snapped his fingers and a medium sized vial of a strange liquid appeared. He drank of it, and soon, his cock was thick, and strong. Full of blood, and ready for another go.

"Lesson two, taking it in the pussy." he told her. He walked behind her and licked at her pussy until it was damp. "I am now going to shove my huge cock into your virgin cunt and fuck you until you beg for release." he told her as his cock slammed into her, breaking her hymen and moaned as he felt her womb hitting the head of his dick, and her walls clamping around him. He gripped her hips and pulled her back on him, relishing in her cries of pain.

Jasmine kept her eyes closed, knowing that Aladdin was watching her, and unable to look him in the eyes. She gritted her teeth, the pain had subsided and she was now filled with a very pleasurable feeling. She was ashamed to admit it, and she would be damned if she let Aladdin know.

She was aware of her body tightening in pleasure, then relaxing as her release hit her. He withdrew, and walked around her prone body and grasped her face. "What did you think of my lesson, princess?" he asked her, "Your answer will make the difference in whether or not the street rat will look at you again."

"It was horrible and you're despicable." she spat in his face. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Aladdin smirk as she did so.

Jafar sneered at her with fury. "You'll pay for that bitch." he said as he drew the dagger once more and in anger, slashed her face, cutting her from her left eyebrow to her shoulder blade. Her face was a bloody mess and he cut her again, and again.

"NOOO!" Aladdin threw himself against his chains and despite the second sound of breaking bone, this time in his leg, he continued to struggle. Soon he could not breath, and he passed out.

Jafar decorated Jasmine's body with more cuts, and stab wounds. He left her where she was, naked, bleeding, and attached to the wall. He used his staff to appear outside of the hourglass, and once he was outside of it, the top filled with steaming hot sand. It began to fall into the bottom. He wondered how long it would take before her body was completely cover by the scalding sand.

He noticed Aladdin, hanging limp. He waved his hand and the boy was awake. He saw the fear in his eyes as he watched the sand rising, already past Jasmine's bleeding breasts.

"She's unconscious," Jafar gloated. "and she'll be dead in a minute." he looked at Aladdin, "I thought you would like to watch, not that you'll be able to much longer. You will die as soon as she is."

He walked to Aladdin, and slashed through his clothing. "Let's have a little fun first." he cut through the flesh of his dick, severing it from his body, letting him bleed out from the wound. "Let's see who dies first shall we?"

Ten minutes later, Aladdin breathed his last breath, seconds after Jasmine did. Jafar laughed evilly. He had won. "I think I will leave them here," he took his staff and set a spell on the room. Nothing could be cleaned, nothing could be touched.

He left the room to inform the Genie of the deaths of his friends, and tell the Agrabah, that he was to be the sultan for the rest of their lives. _Live is sweet. _He snickered as he addressed the gathering crowd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: This is posted as a response to an anonymous reviewer who requested more with the Disney princesses. So this is the second in the princess series. :) I hope you liked this story, so please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
